The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electronic circuit including the semiconductor device, and a semiconductor device forming method. More particularly, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device which is suitable for suppressing characteristics deterioration of an inductor without increasing a circuit scale, an electronic circuit including the semiconductor device, and a semiconductor device forming method.
As the speed of digital circuits has become higher, there has been a demand that an amplifier circuit which amplifies a digital signal performs matching by using an inductor as a load, and thereby increase a gain for a high frequency input signal.
When the inductor is formed together with an electronic circuit on a semiconductor substrate, magnetic fluxes produced by the inductor produce counter-electromotive currents on wires to which fixed potentials such as power supply voltages and ground voltages propagate. There is a problem that the inductor is influenced by the magnetic fluxes produced by the counter-electromotive currents and thus it cannot normally operate.
A solution of this problem is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-199225. A semiconductor device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-199225 includes a shielding conductor (shield) between an inductor element and wires to prevent the magnetic fluxes produced by the counter-electromotive currents on the wires from deteriorating characteristics of the inductor.